


get well

by wisteriapinetree



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Hal pertama yang Jeonghan lakukan setelah sampai kedormbukanlah cepat-cepat beristirahat di kamarnya.





	get well

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh di sini adalah anggota boy group SEVENTEEN yang dinaungi oleh Pledis Entertainment. tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kindly reminder, karena ini fan **fiksi**.  
> sebenernya shua ga ikut ISAC tahun kemarin karena ada jadwal lain. tapi gara-gara aku liat sebuah fanart (yang sayangnya lupa disave dan lupa liat di mana, pokoknya fanartnya sangat menginspirasi ff ini), jadi aku ngebayangin andaikan dia ga ikut ISAC waktu itu karena sakit. bayangin aja gitu ya mari ngehalu.
> 
> slight sedikiiiiit seokhan dan seoksoo di akhir karena mereka bertiga ~~kayak keluarga bahagia~~ lucu banget deh, aku sukaa!! (walau sebenernya emang suka semua pair sebong)

**.**

**.**

 

**.**

 

* * *

 

Hal pertama yang Jeonghan lakukan setelah sampai di gedung tempat _dorm_ -nya berada petang itu adalah membiarkan dirinya tetap di lantai enam, setelah beralasan bahwa ia ada urusan penting di sana pada Junhui dan Hansol yang bertanya mengapa ia berhenti dan tidak lanjut naik ke lantai delapan untuk kemudian segera rebahan di kamarnya karena terlalu lelah mengikuti festival olahraga antar _idol_ seharian ini.

Bukan Jeonghan yang membuka pintu _dorm_ di lantai enam itu. Mingyu yang membukakannya—atas suruhan Jihoon. Memang, ya, enak sekali punya orang yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Mingyu juga, sih, mau saja disuruh-suruh. Jeonghan mendengus, menahan tawa, dan ia bisa melihat Seokmin di sebelah kanannya juga melakukan hal serupa. _Mingyu, sih._

Suasana _dorm_ ini terasa sangat sepi ketika ia, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berempat, masuk (ditambah lagi Seokmin yang biasanya paling berisik itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam). Jelas saja. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sedang ada jadwal berdua di luar sana. Mungkin mereka akan pulang lebih malam. Sedangkan Joshua ….

“ _Hyung_ , mau apa, sih, di sini?” Suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua pikiran Jeonghan yang melayang ke mana-mana. Jeonghan mengerjap, memfokuskan pandangan, hingga mendapati Mingyu (dan Jihoon sebetulnya, tapi Jihoon kelihatannya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan Jeonghan di sini, jadi biarkan saja dulu) mengernyit bingung ke arahnya. Mungkin sebenarnya Mingyu sudah penasaran sejak Jeonghan menolak naik ke lantai delapan bersama Junhui dan Hansol tadi, tapi baru disuarakan sekarang.

“Bukan urusanmu. _Weee_ ,” cibir Jeonghan sebagai balasan, setelahnya ia tertawa, mengundang kekehan yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon dan dengusan Mingyu. “Serius,” Jeonghan menambahkan, “aku mau di sini saja dulu.”

Mingyu terlihat membuang napas. “Baiklah, _Hyung,_ ” katanya kemudian. Jeonghan pikir Mingyu akan mengalah, tapi perkiraannya ternyata melenceng, karena adiknya yang satu itu mulai bicara lagi. “Bukan urusanku, sih. Tapi masalahnya Jeonghan- _hyung_ selalu menyampah di ruang tengah, dan itu menjadi masalahku,” ocehnya sambil cemberut, membuat Jeonghan tak tahan untuk tidak kembali tertawa.

Saat Jeonghan baru saja ingin bicara lagi sebagai sanggahan untuk ucapan Mingyu, Jihoon sudah mendahuluinya. “Aku duluan, sudah pusing,” tegasnya sembari berancang-ancang untuk melangkah menuju kamarnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih cepat ke arah Mingyu, dan melanjutkan, “kau ikut, Kim. Istirahat.” Detik selanjutnya, ketua tim vokal itu menarik tangan lelaki yang lebih muda. Sebelum berjalan, ia menoleh pada Jeonghan. “ _Hyung_ juga. Selesaikan semua urusan apa pun itu, oke? Lalu istirahat.”

Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Jeonghan hanya meresponsnya dengan mengangkat jempol tangan kanan, tapi Jihoon (atau pun Mingyu yang terseret-seret) tidak sempat melihatnya karena sudah berjalan ke kamar untuk segera beristirahat. Ia lantas menarik napas, mengembuskannya kuat-kuat, seolah melepas semua rasa lelah yang telah didapatnya seharian ini. Benar-benar lelah rasanya. Mungkin betul kata Jihoon: ia harus segera beristirahat.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan memang ingin, dan seharusnya, pergi ke kamarnya di _dorm_ lantai delapan lalu cepat-cepat istirahat, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

Ketika Jihoon dan Mingyu kelihatannya sudah masuk ke kamar mereka, Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling—di depan matanya ada sebuah kasur yang telah dibereskan entah sejak kapan, dan masih rapi, menandakan tidak ada yang menempatinya seharian. Ruangan ini rasanya sepi. Juga kamar-kamar yang ada. Jeonghan berjalan; langkah kedua kakinya ini membawanya tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu ia sudah berhenti.

Jeonghan diam sebentar. Di dekat tempatnya berdiri kini ada dua kamar yang berhadapan, satu kamar Seokmin (yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, ia tebak pasti Seokmin tadi kelewat tidak sabar ingin buru-buru berbaring di atas kasur sampai tidak sempat menutup pintu dengan benar) di sisi kanannya, satu lagi kamar Joshua di sisi kiri. Ia lantas menoleh ke kiri.

Kamar Joshua tertutup rapat dari luar. Jeonghan berharap semoga kamar itu tidak dikunci dari dalam oleh pemiliknya. Dan tiba-tiba Jeonghan jadi ragu, padahal, siapa juga yang tadi di jalan pulang yakin sekali berniat akan menemui Joshua terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kamarnya sendiri?

Ia membuang napas.

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit sampai akhirnya Jeonghan menghadap ke kiri dan melangkah yakin, tapi bahkan tidak butuh satu detik bagi Jeonghan untuk berpikir lagi dan segera mengetuk pintu.

“Jisoo …,” panggil Jeonghan pelan, sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membuat Seokmin di kamarnya sadar kalau ia masih di sini dan sedang berusaha mendapat izin masuk ke kamar Joshua, sambil berharap suaranya terdengar oleh si pemilik kamar ini. Namun, sayang sekali, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kembali. “Jisoo,” ulangnya, dan tetap terabaikan, “oke, aku masuk, ya.”

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Jeonghan sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk segera memutar gagang pintu yang ada tepat di depan matanya kali ini. _Tidak dikunci_. Jeonghan membuka pintunya. pelan-pelan, supaya tidak menimbulkan suara decitan; tidak seperti hari-hari biasa, ketika ia selalu seenaknya saja masuk tanpa harus capek-capek meminta izin dulu seperti tadi (meski sebetulnya ini juga belum dapat izin, sih. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah mengetuk pintu sebagai pemberitahuan).

Saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan isi kamar yang remang-remang karena tidak ada cahaya selain dari lampu tidur, sesuatu yang Jeonghan lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah pemandangan seseorang sedang terlelap. Joshua.

Tanpa menutup pintu dengan benar, Jeonghan melangkah maju, gerakannya lebih pelan lagi. Lantas Jeonghan duduk berlutut di sisi kasur guna menyamakan tinggi dengan Joshua yang tengah terlelap, dan pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah pemuda seumurannya itu. Satu detik, dua detik—satu menit. Satu menit penuh berlalu dan Jeonghan masih memandanginya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. “Jisoo,” bisiknya pelan, entah terdengar atau tidak; Jeonghan tidak tahu apakah orang tidur bisa mendengar jika ada orang lain yang membisikinya secara khusus. “Aku kepikiran terus dengan kondisimu, tapi syukurlah kau beristirahat dengan cukup.”

Tidak ada respons (kalau kepala Joshua yang sedikit bergerak itu tidak dihitung sebagai respons karena dilakukan secara tidak sadar). _Tentu saja_. Jeonghan kembali memandang wajah pemuda itu. Senyumnya mengembang lagi, kini lebih lebar dan Jeonghan menyadarinya; menyadari dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Joshua tetap terlihat manis saat melakukan apa pun, saat terlelap di kondisi yang kurang baik sekalipun. Kemudian tangan kiri Jeonghan terangkat, mendarat tepat di kepala Joshua yang sebagiannya tertutup _hoodie_ dari jaket hitam yang dikenakannya.

“Kau akan tertawa kalau mendengar ini, tapi ….” Jeonghan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi jeda untuk dirinya bisa menarik napas sebagai pendorong agar lebih yakin saat melanjutkan, “Tapi aku tidak lelah lagi begitu melihatm—ah, sumpah, kau pasti tertawa dan menganggapku mulai menggodamu. Maaf. Maafkan aku.” Tangannya yang berada di pucuk kepala Joshua itu mulai bergerak, menuju poni rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, merapikannya perlahan, lalu beralih ke pipi kanannya tak lama kemudian.

 _Dingin_.

Jeonghan jadi ingin menghangatkannya dengan telapak tangan seperti ini.

“Jeonghan- _ah_?”

Refleks Jeonghan terkesiap, dengan posisi tangan kirinya berada di pipi Joshua, sedangkan pemuda di depannya itu hanya merespons dengan kekehan kecil. Jeonghan membatu sekejap. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena terkejut, detak jantungnya juga mendadak tidak karuan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya semuanya kembali normal setelah belasan detik.

Sementara itu, Joshua masih memandang ke arahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah lengkungan lembut. “Kalau kau mau tahu, ya,” terang Joshua, tapi dipotong setengah jalan. Kalimatnya menggantung, bersamaan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Jeonghan yang masih menangkup sebelah pipinya, menggenggam jemarinya sekuat yang ia mampu di tengah kondisinya yang kurang baik ini. “Sebenarnya aku pura-pura tidur. Aku sadar kau mengetuk pintu,” lanjutnya.

“Ah. Shua ….” Jeonghan cemberut; pancaran matanya layu dan bibirnya mengerucut; sedang Joshua melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Jeonghan tahu kalau akting Joshua itu cemerlang, terutama pengendalian ekspresinya. _‘Tapi jangan begini juga, dong,’_ pikirnya. Mana tadi Joshua enteng sekali waktu jujur mengatakan kalau ia pura-pura tidur, dengan wajah seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan itu bukan masalah yang besar. Memang bukan, sih, seharusnya. Namun bagi Jeonghan, itu masalah, besar.

“Terus … apa, ya? Aku juga dengar gombalanmu.” ( _—iya, maksudnya yang ini._ )

“Aku tidak menggombal!” kilah Jeonghan cepat, secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai tawa Joshua terdengar saat itu juga. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, sementara dalam hati ingin menarik tangan kirinya dari pipi Joshua, tapi tangan pemuda itu masih menahannya di sana, terlalu besar hingga tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil itu tidak bisa lepas. _Heran. Orang ini tangannya besar sekali. Diameter kepala dengan diameter tangan saja sepertinya lebih panjang diameter tangan_. “Tapi, benar,” akhirnya Jeonghan buka suara lagi, pandangannya kembali pada wajah Joshua yang masih tertawa di depannya, “aku, ‘kan, cuma bilang jujur.”

Tawa Joshua mulai reda. “Mulai, ‘kan,” cibirnya. Bola matanya memutar malas. Tangan kanannya masih di sana, menahan tangan Jeonghan agar tidak melepasnya, hanya saja kini berpindah ke pergelangannya, membuat telapak tangan Jeonghan lepas dari pipinya. “Kenapa ke sini? Tidak istirahat?” tanyanya kemudian, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan melepas pergelangan tangan pemuda yang ditanya.

“Tidak perlu istirahat, rasanya. Aku, ‘kan, sudah bilang kalau aku jadi tidak lelah lagi saat meliha—aih, oke, jangan menatapku begitu, dong. Ah, lepaskan juga tanganku, jangan kuat-kuat, kau mau membunuhku, apa?” oceh Jeonghan terus-terusan, dengan hiperbola pula, sukses dihadiahi tatapan serius dari Joshua. Ia menghela napas. Pemuda di depannya ini sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. “Aku cuma mau lihat keadaanmu, Joshuji,” jelasnya setelah itu; kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Jeonghannie” Joshua tersenyum, tak lama kemudian tangannya perlahan melepas pergelangan tangan kiri Jeonghan yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Pandangannya berkeliaran ke segala arah sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Jeonghan tepat di matanya seraya mengatakan, “Perhatikan dirimu sendiri lebih dulu.”

Jeonghan mendengus pelan. “Masa?” tanyanya skeptis. “Sudah pasti tadi aku tidak akan berpikir ingin menghangatkan pipimu kalau kau memang baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi aku sudah cukup istirahat hari ini.”

“Tapi pipimu dingin,” balas Jeonghan, cepat, tidak mau kalah. Dibalasnya tatapan pemuda itu, ekspresinya lebih serius. “Pipimu dingin,” ulangnya, seolah memberi penegasan bahwa kalimat tersebut benar-benar penting dan merupakan poin paling utama dari pembicaraannya. “Tanganmu masih bergetar, dan suaramu belum stabil.”

Di luar dugaan, Joshua malah tertawa, lembut. “Tangan bergetar, suara belum stabil—kau ini sedang mengkhawatirkanku atau bermain peran sebagai pelatih _dance_ dan _vocal_ saat kita masih _trainee_?” guraunya setengah meledek.

“Shua, aku serius ….”

 _Ah, baiklah_. Kalau wajahnya sudah seperti sekarang ini berarti Jeonghan betulan sedang dalam _mode_ sangat serius, dan jangan ada yang coba-coba bermain-main dengannya. Joshua membuang napas berat. Ia kembali memberikan seulas senyuman, berharap pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya itu luluh lagi. “Aku memang belum seratus persen pulih. Seperti katamu tadi. Tapi, serius, aku sudah membaik dibanding kemarin,” jelas Joshua, berusaha meyakinkan. “Jangan pasang wajah begitu, dong. Kau menakutkan,” imbuhnya diikuti kekehan kecil.

Tidak ada balasan dari Jeonghan setelahnya. Alih-alih merespons, pemuda itu justru menundukkan kepalanya; matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, sampai Joshua sadar perubahan air mukanya yang mendadak redup.

“Han- _ie_ …,” bujuk Joshua, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Satu detik, sepuluh detik, nyaris satu menit berlalu tanpa ada yang memecah keheningan. Maka Joshua berinisiatif mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jeonghan merasa nyaman. “Tadi bagaimana?” tanyanya, “ada sesuatu menarik yang mau diceritakan? Aku ingin tahu, lho.”

Sepertinya memang benar bahwa Joshua adalah orang yang paling paham dalam menghadapi seorang Yoon Jeonghan dan cara menangani setiap perubahan _mood_ -nya; karena setelah itu, Jeonghan mengangkat pandangannya yang awalnya menunduk, ekspresinya juga mendadak berubah lebih cerah. “Anak-anak melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna; para pemanah kita hebat sekali; dan mau tahu yang paling penting?” Nada bicara Jeonghan meninggi karena antusias. Saat Joshua membalas tatapan itu dengan pancaran mata yang sama antusiasnya, Jeonghan melanjutkan, “Anak panah Seokmin malah sampai kena kamera di titik pusat target!”

“Serius?” Kedua mata Joshua membulat tak percaya.

“Serius. Semua orang langsung heboh.” Jeonghan meyakinkan. “Anak itu … hah. Apa, sih, yang dia tidak bisa?”

“Tidak bisa percaya diri. Padahal dia hebat,” timpal Joshua secara spontan.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. “Aku tahu.”

“Kau juga.”

“Aku juga?” Jeonghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, setengah percaya-tidak-percaya karena Joshua mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba padanya. Sekaligus bingung. “Aku juga? Kenapa jadi aku?” Dahinya agak berkerut.

Joshua diam sebentar. “Kau juga,” ia menekankan kalimat yang tadi. Kemudian Joshua sedikit berguling ke kiri, mengubah posisi berbaring yang tadinya hanya telentang, agar lebih nyaman dalam mengobrol, sekalian lebih dekat dengan Jeonghan yang duduk di lantai dekat kasur. Tangannya mendadak terangkat dan menekan-nekan ujung hidung Jeonghan dengan iseng sambil terkekeh-kekeh, dan yang bersangkutan menatapnya semakin heran. “Aku ingin kalian lebih percaya diri,” imbuhnya setelah itu.

“Ah, sudahlah.” Jeonghan mendesah malas. Ditahannya tangan Joshua yang masih bermain-main dengan hidungnya; mengesampingkan pikiran bahwa pemuda _bermata kucing_ itu terlihat menggemaskan tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri saat mengisenginya, seperti anak kelinci yang asyik karena mendapat mainan baru. Lucu sekali. Jeonghan jadi ingin mencubiti pipinya, atau setidaknya mengatakannya, tapi entah mengapa tidak mau.

“Kau menggemaskan tadi. Masih untung aku cuma memainkan hidungmu, tidak mencubit pipimu sampai berdarah,” celetuk Joshua dengan entengnya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, membuat Jeonghan menahan napas selama beberapa saat—apa Jeonghan betulan tidak salah dengar, Joshua baru saja mengatakan hal sama persis dengan yang ada di pikirannya?

 _Kecuali keterangan yang terakhir_. Jeonghan melepas tangan Joshua. Alih-alih berterus terang kalau dirinya berpikir hal yang serupa terhadap pemuda di depan matanya itu, Jeonghan tentu saja lebih memilih untuk memprotes. “ _Yah_! Apa maksudnya sampai pipiku berdarah? Kau betulan mau membunuhku?” tukasnya, yang lantas dibalas cengiran. “Siapa lagi yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu sebegininya kalau aku mati, coba?”

Pandangan kedua mata Joshua menerawang ke sembarang arah dalam sekejap, lalu kembali lagi pada Jeonghan yang memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal. “Banyak, lah,” balasnya percaya diri, sekaligus tidak ingin kalah dalam debat tidak penting yang selalu saja mereka lakukan dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini, “aku masih punya Cheollie, Junnie, Soonyoungie ….” Joshua mendadak diam.

“Kau tidak hapal urutannya.” Seketika Jeonghan tertawa puas. “Jangan coba-coba mulai menyebut semua nama _member_ sesuai urutan kalau tidak bisa.”

“Aku hapal!” Joshua menimpali dengan cepat, “tunggu.” Ia mematung sebentar, di kepalanya sedang membayangkan sebuah _puzzle_ berisi urutan resmi nama anggota mereka dengan tepat, tapi selalu gagal dalam merangkainya. Maka Joshua tidak jadi mencoba. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. “Memangnya kau bisa?” tantangnya balik.

“Bisa!” jawab Jeonghan tanpa harus susah-susah berpikir dua kali. “Seungcheol, aku, kau, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon—”

“Jun.”

“Jun—hah, apa?” Jeonghan menghentikan penyebutan nama-namanya. Kedua matanya memandang Joshua dengan tatapan bingung seolah ada yang salah dari koreksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Lantas Jeonghan mencoba mengurutkannya kembali pelan-pelan. “Wonwoo, Jihoon, Junhui?” simpulnya, setengah yakin, dalam hati masih merasa urutan itu belum benar.

“Bukan,” koreksi Joshua lagi. “Junhui, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo … Mingyu dulu atau Myungho?”

“Bukannya Wonwoo sebelum Jihoon?”

“Ah,” keluh Joshua, sudah menyerah lebih dulu. Pemuda itu tertawa tipis, kedua matanya menyipit, rupanya seperti ada dua buah bulan sabit yang menghadap ke bawah; lalu menghela napas. “Baru anak-anak _96_ saja kita sudah bingung,” katanya, dibalas anggukan setuju dari Jeonghan. “Anak-anak _97_ urutannya lebih bingung lagi karena ditukar-tukar. Sudah, kita tidak bisa, cuma _Carat_ yang bisa.”

Sebagai respons, Jeonghan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, semakin lama semakin pelan. Setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Mungkin memang tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dibicarakan, tapi biasanya mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik; mungkin keduanya hanya sama-sama terlalu lelah untuk mengobrol banyak-banyak.

Maka, setelahnya, Jeonghan mengerjap satu kali. Arah pandangannya menuju wajah Joshua yang jelas terlihat masih lesu, tipikal orang yang kesehatannya sedang _drop_ seperti biasa, yang kini pemuda itu entah sedang melihat ke arah mana, tapi kedua matanya sesekali mengatup—mungkin karena mengantuk, atau memang efek kondisinya saja. Tiba-tiba Jeonghan berdiri. “Aku keluar, ya?”

Tanpa diduga (atau sebenarnya sudah diduga?), Joshua menahan tangannya, lemah, tapi Jeonghan tahu kalau Joshua sudah berusaha sekuat yang bisa dilakukannya. “Mau ke mana?” desisnya pelan, dan tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti ini. “Kenapa tiba-tiba? Maksudku, Jeonghannie … sebentar lagi saja …,” lanjut Joshua, nadanya sedikit terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena ditinggal pergi seseorang.

Tidak butuh berpikir dulu, Jeonghan kembali duduk, lalu tersenyum setelah mengembuskan napas. “Aih. Kau jadi manja sekali kalau sedang sakit. Biasanya juga aku yang diusir,” ujar Jeonghan, setengah bergurau, yang lantas dibalas dengusan pelan. Tangan Joshua yang menahan tangannya terlepas. Jeonghan menatap pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu lekat-lekat tepat di matanya. “Aku cuma memberi waktu biar kau tidur, Shua,” jelasnya kemudian.

“Tapi aku tadi sudah tidur. Aku bangun sebelum kau datang.”

“Kebiasaan, membantah terus,” balas Jeonghan, pipinya refleks digembungkan; sedangkan pemuda yang satunya hanya tertawa malu, dan Jeonghan tahu perdebatan (lagi-lagi) ini tidak akan pernah ada penyelesaiannya jika mereka terus saling menyanggah dan tidak mau ada yang mengalah, padahal ia baru ingin memberi argumen kalau Joshua kadang mengeluh tidak punya waktu tidur banyak di hari-hari biasa karena jadwal mereka akhir-akhir ini kian padat, tapi argumen itu tidak diteruskan. Sebaliknya, Jeonghan justru menatap spasi kecil di atas kasur yang tidak terisi.

Cukup lama, sampai Joshua memilih untuk memecah keheningan yang mendadak terjadi. “Ada apa?” tanyanya dengan alis berkerut heran, dan sepertinya ia berhasil membuat lamunan Jeonghan buyar saat itu juga.

“Jisoo,” panggil Jeonghan, suaranya lebih halus dibanding biasanya. Joshua meresponsnya dengan gumaman pelan hingga Jeonghan mengutarakan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya dari tadi, “Malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu, ya.”

“Sebentar.” Joshua sedikit gelagapan. “Kau sendiri yang bilang aku masih sakit, Han- _ie_.”

“Terus siapa tadi yang menahanku biar tidak pergi?”

“Aku, ‘kan, cuma memintamu diam dulu sebentar, jangan tiba-tiba pergi begitu, bukannya mengizinkanmu tidur di sini,” jawab Joshua dengan lembut, suaranya sedikit serak, lebih serak dari yang tadi-tadi, barangkali karena terlalu banyak dipakai bicara sejak Jeonghan datang mengunjunginya. “Jeonghannie …,” panggilnya, saat yang satunya tiba-tiba menelungkupkan kepala ke pinggiran kasur. Joshua menggapai pucuk kepala pemuda itu, mengelus pelan rambut pirangnya, lantas merampungkan, “Aku tidak ingin kau ikut sakit.”

Jeonghan mengangkat kepala, membuat Joshua berhenti menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari-jemari. Ia ingin bicara lagi, tapi tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Jadi akhirnya Jeonghan hanya diam, menunggu Joshua bicara lebih dulu, tapi sama saja, tidak ada yang bicara. Saat Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Joshua, pemuda itu lebih dulu memberi isyarat agar dirinya berbalik untuk melihat ke arah pintu; dan Jeonghan menurutinya, ia menemukan siluet seseorang.

“ _Hyung-deul_ ,” orang itu bicara sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, setelah Jeonghan menyadari keberadaannya di ambang pintu. “Kalian manis sekali berduaan di kamar. Gelap-gelap begini, lagi.”

“Aih, Seokmin- _ah_.” Jeonghan membuang napas. “Sejak kapan di situ? Masuk, sini. Jangan cuma di depan pintu,” lanjutnya sembari menggerakkan tangan sebagai isyarat agar orang itu, yang ternyata Seokmin, ikut masuk dan mengobrol di dalam kamar.

Seokmin melangkah maju, mengikuti tawaran Jeonghan untuk masuk (‘ _Heran, padahal ini kamar Shua-hyung, tapi Jeonghan-hyung berasa pemilik kamar juga, ya,’_ pikirnya _random_ ), lalu mengambil tempat tak jauh dari Jeonghan untuk duduk. “Aku melihat Jeonghan- _hyung_ waktu mengetuk pintu kamar Shua- _hyung_ tadi. Terus lama sekali sepertinya, jadi aku penasaran,” jelas Seokmin. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Joshua. “ _Hyung_? Sudah membaik?” tanyanya.

Joshua membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

“Ah … padahal _Hyung_ di awal tahun waktu itu mengingatkan supaya tidak ada _member_ yang sakit sepanjang tahun ini, tapi _Hyung_ sendiri yang sakit.”

“Benar, ‘kan?” timpal Jeonghan cepat sambil menunjuk ke arah Seokmin, yang kemudian direspons anggukan cepat dari yang bersangkutan, senang karena pernyataannya disetujui. Jeonghan lantas kembali memandang Joshua, yang kini memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal gara-gara dua orang di depannya ini satu pendapat; kedua tangan Jeonghan meraih satu tangan Joshua, memainkannya tanpa sadar, kemudian bicara lagi, “Seokmin- _ah,_ katakan padanya kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.”

“Kau baru mengatakannya, Jeonghan- _ah_ , tepat di depan mataku,” Joshua memprotes spontan, membuat Jeonghan langsung memasang wajah cemberut, meski Joshua tahu itu hanya bagian dari aktingnya; sedangkan Seokmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang sama-sama tengah dalam _mode_ kekanakan itu. “Dan makanya aku tidak mengizinkanmu tidur di sini selama aku sakit,” tambah Joshua.

“Lagian, Jeonghannie- _hyung_ , kau punya kamar sendiri.”

“Benar,” kali ini Joshua-lah yang menyetujui kalimat satu-satunya orang yang paling muda di sana, sementara masih merasakan tangannya tetap dijadikan mainan mendadak oleh Jeonghan yang memang tidak bisa diam tanpa memegang-megang sesuatu, apa pun itu.

Sekian detik, dan sepertinya Jeonghan tidak ada niat untuk melepas tangan Joshua. “Percuma. Dia juga sering ke kamarku,” balas Jeonghan, tanpa sadar sanggahannya ini bisa memicu perdebatan lagi antara dirinya dengan Joshua (lagi, lagi dan lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa miliar kalinya sejak mereka berdua pertama kenal). “Ah, tapi kita juga sering ke kamarmu, ‘kan, Seok- _ie_? Itu hal biasa,” kata Jeonghan lagi sebelum ada yang sempat bicara.

“Ya, untuk mengomeliku belanja terus atau kalau aku _insomnia_ tengah malam,” Seokmin menjawab malas, mengundang tawa dari dua orang di dekatnya.

“Tapi aku tidak salah, _Pemanah Kyeom_ ,” ujar Joshua, “kau juga mau apa tadi mengintip? Kenapa tidak istirahat, hah?”

“Begini. Mengomel begini misalnya—eh, tunggu. _Pemanah Kyeom_?” Seokmin melihat ke arah Jeonghan. “Jeonghan- _hyung_ yang memberi tahu?”

“Siapa lagi,” Joshua menjawab sebelum Jeonghan bahkan sempat bernapas untuk lebih dulu bicara, “siapa lagi, ‘kan, yang pulang-pulang langsung menemuiku dan bukannya pergi ke kamar seperti yang lain, lalu membantah waktu kusuruh istirahat sambil bilang sudah tidak lelah karena melihatku.” Joshua membuang napas, menyadari Jeonghan menghadiahinya sebuah _death glare_ , ditambah cubitan di punggung tangannya. “Tapi yang soal memanah itu keren sekali, Kyeom- _ah_. Jeonghan bilang kau menghancurkan kamera di pusat target. _Great job_ , _bro_. Andai aku juga di sana dengan kalian.”

“Ah, _thank you_ , _bro_ ,” balas Seokmin sambil menggeleng tanda semua itu bukan apa-apa dan tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. “Tidak usah dipikirkan, _Hyung_. Nanti ada siarannya, ‘kan?” lanjut Seokmin beberapa saat setelahnya, yang lantas direspons gumaman membenarkan oleh Joshua.

“Masih lama, sih, siarannya,” Jeonghan menimpali, sambil kembali memposisinya kepalanya di pinggiran kasur, sedang tangan Joshua belum ia lepas. “Kau juga harus lihat aku di sana, Shua,” tambah Jeonghan, lalu merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan lembut—sudah pasti itu Joshua, menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi, yang tidak sedang dijadikan mainan iseng oleh Jeonghan.

Satu menit, mungkin kurang sedikit; selama itu tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi.

Seokmin tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia memandang kedua orang di depannya bergantian: Joshua yang berbaring menyamping di atas kasur, dan Jeonghan yang menumpu kepalanya di pinggiran kasur, dekat Joshua, matanya terkatup-katup. “ _Hyung_ ,” katanya setelah itu, “aku mau istirahat lagi. Duluan, ya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Jeonghan memotong, sambil beranjak, menahan Seokmin agar tidak pergi dulu; di sisi lain, Joshua hanya memandang Jeonghan saat pemuda itu mulai berdiri seperti yang Seokmin lakukan sebelumnya. “Aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama lagi di sini,” imbuh Jeonghan, matanya melirik ke arah Joshua, sebelum menambahkan dalam hati, _‘Walau sebenarnya mau, sih.’_

“Ah … baiklah.” Joshua tidak bisa menolak. “Tapi, janji, kalian harus istirahat.”

Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba tangan Jeonghan terangkat menggapai sebelah pipi Joshua, menangkupnya lembut, mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, menatapnya lama. Lama sekali, cukup lama untuk membuat sebuah keheningan yang bahkan Seokmin saja hanya melihat ke arah mereka berdua bergantian dan tidak berani memecahnya. Jeonghan lantas mengerjap saat menyadari ia sudah menatap Joshua terlalu lama, juga melepas tangan dari pipinya.

Senyum Joshua merekah. “Aku tahu, Han- _ie_ ,” katanya, lembut, pelan, bahkan sepertinya hanya Jeonghan yang mendengar dan mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Jeonghan membuang sebuah napas pendek dan membalas senyum yang Joshua berikan. “Kau juga janji harus istirahat lagi. Minum obatmu dan jangan begadang. Aku serius,” titah Jeonghan sejelas-jelasnya, yang lantas membuat Joshua tertawa pendek ketika mendengarnya; sesudah itu Jeonghan beralih pada Seokmin yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di sana karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu merangkul pemuda yang berusia dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

“Kalian juga. Jangan ada yang sakit setelah aku.”

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Jeonghan dengar dari mulut Joshua sebelum ia dan Seokmin akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu—sebelum Jeonghan menutup pintu dari luar dan melihat Seokmin hanya berdiri dan tidak segera masuk ke kamarnya (yang letaknya persis berseberangan dengan kamar Joshua).

“Jeonghannie- _Hyung_ ,” Seokmin memanggil seketika; Jeonghan menyahutnya dengan gumaman samar-samar. “Sudah, tidak apa-apa,” lanjut Seokmin ketika melihat Jeonghan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, “aku tahu _Hyung_ khawatir, tapi _Hyung_ juga jangan melupakan diri sendiri.”

“Aih.” Jeonghan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. “Itu juga yang Shua katakan padaku tadi,” ia berkata, bibirnya mengerucut.

“ _Jinjja_? Berarti aku benar!” respons Seokmin dengan nadanya yang semangat seperti biasa. “Tapi, ya, _Hyung_ ,” ia membuka pembicaraan baru yang menurutnya masih berhubungan dengan pembicaraan sekarang, “aku sudah biasa dengar kata-kata sejenis itu dari Shua- _hyung_. Kalau kamar kalian berdekatan begini pasti Jeonghan- _hyung_ juga setiap hari dinasihati macam-macam. Cerewet sekali pokoknya.”

Mendengar ocehan Seokmin yang seperti itu, Jeonghan jadi tersenyum, sekaligus ingin tertawa. “Aku tahu, lah, Seok- _ie_ ,” balasnya, “Dia suka menasihatiku macam-macam, dan aku juga. Ada masanya dia sama saja tidak memperhatikan diri sendiri. Tapi, cerewet?” Jeonghan diam sebentar, matanya menerawang ke atas untuk berpikir. “Tidak juga, kok,” imbuhnya.

“Itu karena kau juga cerewet, Jeonghannie- _hyung_.” Seokmin menggembungkan sedikit kedua pipinya. Ia melanjutkan, “Kalian sama saja.”

Sebelum bicara lagi, Jeonghan tertawa manis, tangannya refleks mengacak-acak rambut hitam Seokmin yang memang sudah tidak rapi lagi sejak sampai di _dorm_ tadi. “Tapi kita tidak salah, _Pemanah Kyeom_. Siapa pun pasti cerewet kalau kau terus-terusan begadang tiap malam. Mau sekalian aku bilang Seungcheol? Hati-hati, Shua suka mengadukan kebiasaan buruk kalian padanya, lho~” goda Jeonghan di tengah-tengah tawanya, membuat gembungan pipi Seokmin kian bulat.

“Aaah, aku mau istirahat sekarang,” Seokmin berbalik, melangkah maju, masuk ke kamarnya—membuat Jeonghan tidak bisa meredakan tawanya.

Detik selanjutnya, setelah Seokmin benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam sana, Jeonghan sudah mendapati dirinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar _dorm_ lantai enam ini untuk segera menaiki tangga. Masih terasa hening saat Jeonghan berada di ruang tengah. Sepertinya Jihoon dan Mingyu sudah tenang di kamar mereka, sementara Seungcheol dan Wonwoo kelihatannya belum juga pulang.

Benar kata semuanya: ia juga harus istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> makasih yang udah baca huhu aku gatau ini apaan :(  
> btw kukira ini bakal cuma 1k, kok jd 4k....


End file.
